Cameron Mitchells Crush
by Cpt. Ritter
Summary: She was there, standing over him. He couldn't help himself.


_A/N: Just was think about what would make a good pairing on the new season of SG-1, besides Vala/Daniel and I came up with this. Don't shoot the messenger. I'm still a Sam and Jack purist, so I threw Mitchell with someone else. Was inspired by seeing someone's poster on a forum that said. "Meet your new CMO, Doctor Carolyn Lam." Just got me thinking... which is a bad idea._

Cameron almost liked it. The results of getting shot by a staff weapon were painful, but they yielded one of the best views in the entire base. He'd take this shot to his shoulder, so Doctor Lam was leaning over him to get at his shoulder.

He almost didn't need the painkillers. He got to stare incoherently at her and no one would be anymore the wiser. He almost thought about actually hitting on her. Admittedly, she was the hottest doctor he'd ever seen. However, she was General Landry's daughter. That threw a wrench into any schemes he made.

She stopped leaning over him, stopping only a few inches from his face. "You should stop staring Colonel." She then pulled out a injection and put the cap in her teeth.

He knew what this meant. It was sedative time. "I don't know what you're talking about Doctor." He didn't even try to hide his sarcasm.

"Sure you don't." She rolled her eyes, then injected him with it.

He felt a wave a dizziness overcome him and he fell into a dream.

XXX

It was a dream, if you could call it that. It was really more like a fantasy. He found himself in his apartment bedroom. He was wondering what he was going to do when he heard someone open the shower door.

It was then that he realized he was standing in a bathrobe. He was only partly dry as if he'd just been in the shower too. He couldn't help but wonder who was coming out of the shower. He turned around.

He found his mouth gaping open at the sigh of Doctor Lam, or more appropriately in this situation, Carolyn. She had only a towel covering her body. This was why his was so infatuated with her.

She walked right up to him and then dropped the towel. He stood there stunned as she removed his bathrobe. This was where he lost it. He gently lowered her onto the bed and he was consumed by his own sexual passion.

XXX

He woke up like he always did. The sexual high he'd had during the dream had thankfully only persisted in his mind. Even though the dream had seemed like only minutes, he knew he'd been out for hours.

The infirmary was dark. He didn't try to sit up, knowing that the wound on his back would only be partly healed. He'd been through worse though. He looked around and spotted her.

Rather shocked he noticed she was asleep at her computer. "Doc." He said loudly.

She didn't wake up, but moaned something inaudible and shifted slightly.

He grabbed a piece of blank paper from a clipboard on the table right next to him. He folded it into a paper airplane. He then sent the plane flying in her direction.

His aim was true, it hit her on the side of the head. She moaned, shifted, and then snapped awake. "What?" She said groggily to herself.

"Good... uhh, what time is it doc?" He asked.

Still half asleep, she looked at her watch. "1:30 in the morning."

"Then good morning doctor." He said. "I figured you shouldn't be sleeping at your computer." He flashed her a roguish smile.

She picked up the paper airplane. "So you sent this over?"  
"Yep. That'd be me."

She walked over and placed the airplane on the table. "So I assume you ran out of sedative?"

"Not like I need it anymore." He sat up. "Seriously, I feel fine."

She sat down on the edge of his bed.

He resisted the urge to reach out and pull her down on top of him. He still had the IV strapped to his hand. "So when do I leave?"

"When I say so." She replied, pulling the pin out of her hair. Her hair fell down to her shoulders. "I've really got to stop working so late."

"You could, but then you wouldn't get to have these late night conversations with me." He laughed.

She moaned. "Yeah, this is what, the tenth time."

"It's not my fault I get shot with staff weapons."

"On the contrary, I think it is." She narrowed her eyes, then glanced towards the ceiling. "Colonel, if you're going to ask me out... why don't you just do it." She fixed him with a stare.

"How did you..." Cameron was shocked.

"Let's see..." She counted off on her fingers. "Your pupils are dilated, you're sweating, and... well... we're not going into the last reason."

"How?" He knew his mouth was hanging open.

"I'm a doctor, I happen to know a lot about the body."

"But what about General Landry?"

"Are you kidding? I'd do it in spite of him."

"Then how 'bout tomorrow night around seven." Cameron was deep into a personal fantasy of his.

"Call it a date... Cameron." She slid closer. "I guess I should go, unless you had something else in mind."

Cameron finally managed to control himself. "Better save that for later."

She raised her eyebrows. "I like your thinking."

"I try."

XXX

His attempt at cleaning his apartment was pitiful. He'd managed to shove just about everything that had been on the floor either under the bed or into the closest. He was dressed in a gray dress shirt and a pair of khaki pants. He'd been pacing around his apartment since six.

His clock chimed seven and almost immediately the doorbell rung. He glanced through the peep hole before opening the door and standing in position stunned.

Doctor Lam, or Carolyn was dressed in a blue tee shirt and jeans. He still found it incredibly attractive. But considering that he found her attractive all the time, this wasn't a surprise.

"Are you going to invite me in, or just stand there?" She asked pointedly.

"Uhh sure." He stepped back to let her enter.

"Let me guess, you hid all the stuff that was on the floor in the closest or under the bed."

He laughed. "Yeah, that'd be about right."

"And that burning smell would be dinner burning in the oven."  
Cameron hit himself over the head. "Damnit!" He ran into the small kitchen and turned off the oven. He looked inside. His attempt at a meal was a ruined blob. He forced a smile and walked back into the main room. "I could order a pizza." He suggested.

She looked at the ceiling and rolled her eyes. "I haven't ordered pizza since college, but sure."

"Any preference?" He stepped over to the phone.

"No, just nothing extreme."

He ordered a pepperoni pizza from the local pizza chain then turned to find her sitting comfortably on his couch. "Want a beer?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied.

He fetched two beers from his fridge and sat down in the arm chair opposite the couch. He handed her one of the cans. "Cheers." He said, opening his beer can.

"Cheers." She replied, taking a hearty sip.

"Do you always drink your beer like that?" He took a small sip.

"Only after working with my father again."

Cameron immediately knew this was a bad topic. "So what made you take the job?"

"What, at the SGC." She shrugged. "Think about it. I'm a doctor, I live for this kind of stuff. Although performing surgery on aliens wasn't something I studied in college. What about you, why'd you join SG-1?"

"General O'Neill said I could have the choice of any posting I wanted after I'd recovered from crash landing in Antarctica. I chose SG-1 because I wanted to be on the front lines serving with Colonel Carter, Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c. I was disappointed to learn they'd been reassigned and didn't want to come back."

"But you got them back."

"Yeah. It was no easy task, but deep down, they all knew what I was talking about."

She patted the seat next to her. "I won't bite."

He smiled and moved to sit next to her. "I haven't dated a girl since college."

"Really?" She didn't sound convinced. "I thought you pilots had a girl in every port."

"No. That's navy pilots. Air force pilots are far more respectable."

"That's good. I'd hate to think I'm just another one of someone's flings."

They continued to talk quietly for several minutes, until the doorbell rung. Cameron stood. "That's our pizza."

XXX

After a pleasant dinner they both stood and didn't really know what to do. Cameron motioned towards the door. "You going?"  
She tilted her head. "I guess I'd better."

"I had a great evening, you?"

She smiled. "Pizza and beer. That has to be the most unique date I've ever been on."

"Don't forget the great company." He replied sarcastically.

She laughed. "Yeah. If I hear another of your bad jokes, I'll have to stick you in rehab."

"Hopefully you'd be the doctor."

"You wish."

"I do."

She stood in the doorway. "I'm not sure I want to go yet?"

"What would you do instead."

She turned around, closing the door. "I think I'd do this." She pulled him into passionate kiss.

Startled, he froze for a second, before diving into it. _I'm one lucky guy._ He thought to himself.

_A/N: Questions, comments, anyone think it's completely impossible?_


End file.
